The Misadventures Of Deddy Bear
by purpledragon6
Summary: And Charles for that matter. Title basically says it all.


**The Misadventures of Deddy Bear**

**A/N: My sister saw the show and is now obsessed with it. So much to the point that she and I decided to write this story.  
**

* * *

Growing up with very strict parents who rarely let him leave the house unless it was the go to church or school, Toki wasn't really taught by experience what to do in a situation that requires one to stay calm. So today he found himself in such a state of panic that he accidentally threw up, screamed bloody murder, and then laid down the floor as he cried about how he didn't know what to do. All hope seem lost to the young boy, until he remembered something.

"Alls of the waters will drain outs of the toilets if I flush its!" He said outloud, rushing to the toilet. "Hangs on Deddy Bear! I'lls get you out!"

Thats right. Deddy Bear was currently drowning in a toilet and it was up to Toki to save him from certain death. Or maybe cause it, because as he flushed the toilet, he watched in horror as his beloved bear swirled around and began to go down with the water! Reaching in, he quickly grabbed the bear's tail before he could go down, but then something even worse happened... The bear's head was now stuck in the toilet hole-thingy.

"Oh nos!" Toki cried, about to give up hope once more when he remembered yet another thing and reached for his deth-phone. "Don'ts worry, Deddy! Imms callin' Charles! He'll knows whats to do!"

* * *

Of all the horrible times to get a call, being in a meeting with the world leader had to be one of those times. With a soft sigh and a muttered excuse, the CFO of Dethklok reached into his pocket and checked his caller ID. Out of instinct, his heart beat a little faster when he saw that it was one of his boys calling (There always stood the possibility of them calling because of danger) and he hit the answer button right away. Clearing his throat a little, he was about to greet the person on the other end when he was cut off by a loud wail.

"Charles! Yous gotta comes quick!" Toki wailed into the phone. "Hes drownin'!"

"What! Who is?" A little bit of panic began to ease its way into the older man's voice at this point.

"Deddy! Hes ins the toilets!" Toki sniffled into the phone. "I can'ts holds on much longers! His tails is slippings!"

If he wasn't in a meeting, and if he wasn't so strict and in control of himself, Charles would have face palmed. He had to have heard Toki wrong, right? He didn't say what he thought he just said? The odds of this were very slim, but still he found/heard himself questioning Toki on it as he replied.

"Your bear... Is in the toilet? Toki, how did he-" Toki was quick to cut off Charles.

"Wes don'ts have time! Deddy has a limiteds supply of airs!" The younger of the two had obviously begun to cry again.

"Toki, can't you just pull him out?" Charles asked gently, trying to calm the other back to reason.

"Nos! His heads is stuck in the holes!" Toki shouted back, taking in deep breaths. "You needs to comes and saves him right now!"

"Toki, I'm in a meeting. Can't one of the others-"

"NOS! Yous needs to come saves him!" Toki yelped, grunting a little on the other end of the phone as he tried to keep his grip on his bear's tail. "Hes is slippings!"

"Toki, can't one of the others get him out?" Charles tried once again, and Toki was having none of it.

"CHARLES! HES GONNAS DIES! THIS IS NOS TIMES TO MESS AROUNDS!" Toki never sounded more angry and frustrated with the CFO than he did now. "Ifs hes dies then Imms never gonna forgive yous."

With a defeated sigh, Charles shut off his phone and excused himself from the meeting. Labeling the reason for him leaving being a 'family emergency.' He then took his leave and headed back to the home of Dethklok, on his way to go save Toki's bear from the toilet.

* * *

By the time he got there, Toki had already lost his grip on his bear and the toilet was also over flowing as Toki had tried to flush the bear back up apparently. Sighing, Charles searched the bathroom for a toilet plunger and grabbed the first one he saw. Toki watched him with a worried look on his face as Deddy was plunged out of the toilet, set on the sink counter, and then swaddled in towel like a baby.

"Horray! Deddy is saveds!" Toki cheered as he recollected his still wet bear.

"Thats nice Toki, now I have a meeting I need to-" Charles was just about to leave the room, only to stop at the sound of a terrified gasp.

"Deddy! Yous is so colds... Hes dyings Charles!" Toki exclaimed in panic as he shook the bear. "Stays withs me, Deddy!"

"Toki, he just came out of the toilet and the air conditioning is on, of course hes-" The wet bear was suddenly shoved into Charles face.

"Hes turnings blue!" Toki screamed even though the bear was still the same color he always was. "Yous gots to gives him mouth-to-mouths!"

"Can't you-" Geez, Toki wasn't going to let Charles finish any sentence today, was he?

"I nevers learned hows!" Toki admitted as he shoved the bear again. "Nows hurries!"

With a heavy sigh, Charles took the bear and set it back on the counter and removed his glasses, all while taking a deep breath and reminding himself to order Toki a few lessons in CPR. Looking down at the toilet water soaked bear one last time, he went to 'save its life' and just hoped no one would walk in to see this. Now if only he could be so lucky.

"Hey, Toki. I've go- What the hell are you doing to that bear?" Nathan's growling tone came in quite literally out of nowhere.

"Deddy!" Toki cheered as he suddenly swipped the bear away from Charles. "Charles saveds Deddy! Says thank yous, Deddy."

He held the bear up, and moved his hand back and forth so Deddy nodded his little head. Toki took that as a way of saving thank you and quickly bolted from the room to get Deddy away from the 'evil toilet bowl', Leaving Nathan and Charles standing there in the room awkwardly.

"Tell no one of this." Charles sight as he placed his glasses back onto his face.

"I won't unless I have to." Nathan muttered, and then looked up at Charles. "Hey, you look like you could use a drink."

"Do we have any Brandy?" The CFO sighed in a defeated tone.

"You'll need something stronger than that."

With that, the two men slowly exited the bathroom and headed for the nearest mini-bar in the house.


End file.
